


【锤基】《玫瑰灾难》

by Artemis234



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 锤基 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis234/pseuds/Artemis234
Summary: 存文。约顿锤×阿萨基，这是一个前戏很长啰里啰嗦的pwp，Loki双性，故事背景掺和了神话、电影等等乱七八糟的设定，全文无逻辑可言，ooc，雷慎。
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

“蜜酒和竖琴的曲调业已消散逝去；冰霜和飓风的咆哮即将席卷而来。”  
尤弥尔历的第七个千年，与阿斯加德新王同一年继位的约顿海姆新王Thor站在祭坛之前，他的身后是在此处沉默伫立了数百年时光的尤弥尔石像。新王身披战铠，手持象征约顿王权的黑云母杖，俯首注视着跪拜在长阶之下的霜巨人臣民们，厚重的花岗岩大门将风雪暴怒的呼啸悉数隔绝在神殿之外，唯有Thor的宣言清晰地回荡于神殿之内，直到这句话的尾音变成一枚坚硬而锋利的长钉，牢固地嵌进了尤弥尔石像的底座，一切尘埃落定。  
毫无疑问，这句宣言里充满了对阿萨神族的恫吓和挑衅，不过，这似乎没什么值得谈论的，毕竟神族和巨人族的恩怨由来已久，让刚刚继位的新王朗诵一两句无关痛痒的大话又有何要紧，它极有可能等不到自己被传入阿斯加德诸神耳中的那一刻，约顿海姆经年不歇的暴风雪会立即将它捕获咀嚼、吞噬殆尽。  
然而这并非是一句无关痛痒的大话，Thor想要撕裂阿萨神族荣光的决心，显然比那根嵌进尤弥尔石像底座的长钉更为牢固。当承平日久、骄狂自大的阿斯加德人终于意识到自己面对的是一头凶猛强悍的冰霜雄狮，而雄狮又带领着一群蛰伏多年、渴望鲜血的恶兽，为时已晚，约顿海姆的巨人军队像霜蓝色的庞然阴云，盘踞在了阿斯加德的南部国土上，并且随时准备向前碾压。面对这片阴云发出的威胁信号，阿斯加德派出的使臣们与其经过月余的谈判，做出了一些堪称屈辱的让步，甚至同意了约顿海姆一方提出的足以令阿萨王室深感羞耻的某项要求——约顿海姆想得到一位高贵的联姻对象，这位对象应当是一位拥有纯正阿斯加德王族血统的神明。

“联姻？这分明是对蛮荒之地的恩赐！”听完大臣的陈述，Helblindi王愤怒地摔碎了手中的琉璃酒盏，深金色的酒液随之迸出，溅污了长袍的下摆。

阿斯加德王都的春日远比从琉璃酒盏中仓皇溢出的蜜酒要芬芳。银子般的湖水倒映着黛绿、雪白、鹅黄或者血红的花枝，花枝擦着风的踪迹，宛转摇曳，犹如神女指间的织梭，漆黑的天鹅在重叠花枝织出的香气丝网中迷失了路径，徘徊来去，漆黑的长羽在银色的水面上徐徐滑动，一支单调无比的圆舞曲。  
“尤弥尔死去，海潮似的鲜血淹没了大地，贝格尔米尔把尤弥尔的胡须编织成一艘长船，长船载着贝格尔米尔和他的妻子，他们一起逃到了大地的最北方。”  
微风掀起帘幔，玫瑰木卧榻上的Loki在风中翻了一翻身，漆黑的发卷在银色的细毯上徐徐滑动，银色的细毯上绣满了珍珠色的千叶玫瑰花，挨挨挤挤，满得像一场沉睡的灾难。  
宫廷教师拈着书页的手指不由一顿，他抬起头，Loki细长的睫毛在微风中轻轻闪动，远处响起了黑天鹅拍动羽翼的声音。  
他只得继续往下念，“大地的最北方，冰雪覆盖了群山。贝格尔米尔的妻子在群山间分娩，为贝格尔米尔产下了一百个霜巨人子女。”  
贝格尔米尔是冰雪的国王，群山间的冰雪还未曾消融，贝尔格米尔却在慢慢衰朽。  
他的子女有一百个，但王位只有一个。一百个霜巨人为王位而彼此争斗、宣战，即使霜巨人们的母亲劝解、号哭也无济于事。他们撕咬、厮杀了七日七夜，密密尔泉的泉水在最后的震颤里涌出地面，最后一名幸存的巨人，脚踝淹没在泉水中，他大声宣告，自己成为了新的约顿之王。

Loki蓦地睁开了双眸，香炉像是正在被焚烧的月亮，香雾越烧越厚，他转过眼，凝视着它们，这让他想象到了约顿海姆群山间的积雪。  
“野蛮。”不需要多久，积雪中生长出一双青绿的嫩叶，Loki眨动着碧色的眼睛，轻轻吐出了他对这场战争的评价。

“是的，殿下。野蛮。”宫廷教师合拢了那本厚到能与城墙相媲美的《约顿海姆、霜巨人的历史以及通论》，“可这影响了约顿海姆的王位继承和后宫制度。”  
从那以后，约顿海姆的新王注定在兄弟和姐妹的相残中诞生。而新王毕竟脱胎于母亲的子宫，他不忍听到母亲的号哭，因此，约顿之王的后宫储有众多妃子，王位候选人们的母亲不再只有一位，却只有新王的母亲才得以保全性命、获得尊荣，至于其余的失败者，等待着他们的，唯有死亡之路。

“原来如此。”Loki听完了，他拍着手从卧榻上坐了起来，珍珠色的玫瑰被他起身的动作揉搓的皱缩了一下，看起来愈发像一场灾难，“但是……”他的话还没有说完，一阵脚步声在通往这座寝殿的长廊上由远及近的传来，接着，臣仆和侍女开始敲门，“殿下，请问您在这里吗？”  
Loki回答他们，“很遗憾，我不在这里。”  
那么就是在这里了。臣仆和侍女在Loki的视野里纷纷而入，Loki不由自主地眯起眼，目光如同游鱼，在他们手中所捧的织锦礼物匣之间穿梭。他讨厌过于耀眼的东西，这些人的衣饰很耀眼，三个织锦的礼物匣则比这些人的衣饰更耀眼。  
“这是约顿海姆的君主特意为您挑选的三件礼物。”  
太耀眼了。Loki快要完全把眼睛闭上了，三个礼物匣在他的视线中模糊成了三团朱红、金黄、孔雀蓝的雾气。  
朱红的雾气里飞出一束细长的月光，是一支象牙长笛，它吹奏出的乐曲能够引来金色与银色的蝴蝶。  
金黄的雾气里开放了一片甘甜的花海，是一种由几十种珍贵花粉制作的奇异熏香，香气如利剑，刺穿了盛放着它的水晶瓶。  
Loki在馥郁的香气里打了一个不合时宜的喷嚏。  
真是一场灾难。他接过侍女递上来的手帕，一边揉着鼻子，一边在心中高声喊道。

这两件礼物太过精致，精致到了无用又无聊的地步，这不像是约顿海姆人的风格，不知是谁代替约顿海姆之主挑选的。在Loki将手帕交还给侍女的一瞬间，孔雀蓝的雾气里忽然跳出了一条金绿色的蟒蛇。  
Loki愣了一秒钟，蟒蛇悄无声息。  
如果说之前的两件礼物不属于约顿海姆的风格，这件礼物便浑身上下写满了“我从约顿海姆来，是来绑住你的”。因为这场联姻，Loki读了一些枯燥的地理分类的学术书籍，书里告诉他，约顿海姆的暖季非常短暂，到处都是山脉、狂风、高原、冰海、霜雪，山脉贫瘠的黑色和霜雪乏味的白色让约顿人酷爱耀眼闪光的东西，比如黄金和宝石，阿斯加德人也喜欢用黄金做装饰，但那更近似于一种对自身品味及地位的炫耀，所以，阿萨匠人会把黄金打造雕琢的格外精细复杂，约顿海姆则不然，否则，这条纯金的项链怎会这般长似蟒蛇，粗若绳索？Loki伸出两根指头，从孔雀蓝的礼物匣中拎出了这条重如山峰的纯金项链，项链的吊坠也同样张狂，一整块翠色祖母绿雕成一朵碧沉沉的五瓣玫瑰。项链掉在Loki的膝头，Loki的膝盖有些疼，那两根脆弱的手指哀呼着：我快死了。

玫瑰足有Loki的半个手掌那样硕大，Loki低头摩挲着冰冷的祖母绿，他发现玫瑰的花蕊可以转动，他往左转了三圈，又往右转了两圈，花蕊“啪”地一下弹开了，露出一小张用珍珠镶边的男性肖像画。  
金色、蓝色，还有红色。  
——头发如金雨，肤色如海水，眼瞳如火焰。  
像是火把坚冰融化成水，一部分水流入海，一部分水变成雨，然后海和雨和火，一齐哗啦啦地冲垮了山峰。

山峰轰然倒下。Loki死死盯着用色实在是鲜艳过头的Thor小像，脱口而出，“难道我真的要和这么一个五颜六色的玩意儿举行婚礼？”

在场听众无人愿意回应。

侍从们来到Loki宫殿中的目的，是为了得到Loki对这三件礼物的赞美，然后，他们再将这份官方的赞美以同样官方的形式转达给约顿海姆的使臣。结果，Loki面无表情地看完了第一件礼物，向第二件礼物打了喷嚏，又对第三件礼物发出了“难道我真的要跟他举办婚礼”的疑问，这叫侍从们无从转达。宫殿内盘旋着诡异的寂静，还未获准离开的宫廷教师轻咳了一声，提醒殿下注意自己的仪态与言辞，Loki从山峰倒塌一样的疑问里回过神来，属于一位王子的、恬静有礼的微笑像一张精美面具挂回到了他的脸上，“我对这三件礼物相当喜爱，音乐动人、香气美好、项链珍贵，这象征着两国的挚情和约顿陛下深厚的爱意，请代我致以诚恳的问候。”他说废话时的语调仿佛是在念一首曼妙的长诗，“约顿海姆的使节已经来到阿斯加德了吗，请务必慷慨地款待他们。”  
“是的，殿下。”侍从由衷地松了一口气，恭敬地俯身答道，“我们会将您的感想和要求如实传述的。”

阿斯加德的三王子几乎要为这种冠冕堂皇的假话笑出声来。等到侍从和宫廷教师都离去之后，他才放肆地笑出了声，笑得花朵在风里颤抖，天鹅从银色的水面上飞走了。纯黑色的羽毛掉进溢满香风的湖心，映着日光，荡起一圈又一圈浸染了金粉光泽的涟漪。

Loki根本不在乎阿斯加德的宫廷该如何款待冰霜国度的使节，他系好了黑色丝绒和绿色缎带的披风，缎带上点缀着一行闪烁着冰河光芒的钻石，钻石排列成星辰的模样。他要去花园里欣赏风景，呼吸几口新鲜空气，他要自己款待自己。所以，他绝不是故意走到王宫议事大厅附近的，要不是停在他肩膀上的鸽子衔走了披风上那根点缀着钻石星星的缎带的话，他现在一定还在花园里散步。  
衔走缎带的鸽子激起了他的怒火，也许是鸽子飞走时的姿态过于骄傲，令Loki联想到那张躺在黄金项链里耀武扬威的小像，简直是个五颜六色的灾难。他一路追逐着鸽子，看到鸽子飞到塔楼的尖顶上，又飞到回廊的台阶上，随即消失在环绕在议事大厅周围的玫瑰花丛和雪松树荫里，玫瑰与雪松编写成的晚霞掩映着议事大厅的十二根金白色多立克柱，Loki倚在这十二根多里克柱的阴影里，免费听到一场在大厅里不停碰撞冲刺的辩论赛。  
这场辩论赛与他有关。  
准确地说，这场辩论赛与他无法躲避的盛大婚礼有关。

大祭司说，Thor和Loki的婚礼将在第二年、约顿海姆的暖季里举办。按照国与国联姻的古老规矩，新人会在两国交界处进行仪式，双方负责礼仪的大臣们精准地计算过Thor和Loki各自到达交界处的时间，然而在这之间正值约顿海姆一百年一次、为期七日的瑟洛特格尔密尔狩猎节，国王必须要参加节日，如果国王要参加节日，他就不能按照规定的时间驾临两国的交界处，婚期必然被延误。延误的婚期代表着不祥，约顿海姆的使节向阿斯加德提出了一个解决办法：请阿斯加德的三殿下坐进婚车，让婚车穿过约顿海姆的国土，停在约顿海姆的王宫，婚礼将在约顿海姆的王宫里举办。  
阿萨王室理所当然的认为这是建立在奇耻大辱之上的奇耻大辱，象征着高贵神族的阿斯加德的三殿下怎能屈尊前往约顿海姆的王宫，古老的规矩居然要被一群只懂得啃食岩石和生肉的霜巨人打破。所以双方一直在大厅里辩论，先导致日光移动五尺，后导致卫兵换了三岗，冗长辩论引发的令时间流逝的灾难致使Loki打了一个浅浅的呵欠。  
玫瑰和松叶的影子蜿蜒地铺在他的衣摆上，恍若绣上一片失去了所有颜色的绚烂云海。

阿萨人长于辞令，约顿人长于耐力；辞令和耐力缠斗，铁矛与铜盾搏击，雷电火花呲啦呲啦地窜出去，光辉闪耀。此时此刻，阿斯加德的三王子、伟大的和平主义者Loki勇敢无畏地站了出来，并勇敢无畏地朝火花上泼了一杯水。

议事厅的大门豁然洞开，几排目光像突然接到了号令的箭，一致瞄准了突如其来大驾光临的王子殿下。

Loki的身材高挑，但在这一群铁塔似的臣子和使节的映衬下，显得分外单薄。他把脊背挺得笔直，以十分优美的姿态站在天光里，尽管他披风肩头上的缎带缺了一只。他的声音如同甜美邪恶的幽灵，钻进在座的每一位阿斯加德大臣的耳朵里，他宣布，作为阿斯加德的王子和婚礼践行者之一，我愿意为这场伟大的誓约做出一点微不足道的让步，在此，我同意约顿海姆使节对于婚礼程序的请求。

裁判发言，火花熄灭。铁矛“咣当”折断在铜盾上，铜盾立马爆发出如愿以偿的欢呼。

阿斯加德大臣们的面容五颜六色，Loki从容不迫地伸出右手，指背承受了几个由几名重量级约顿海姆使节献上的吻。意料之外的是，这几名霜巨人使节并不像传闻中的那样粗鲁，他们用严肃如诗行格律的语气，赞美Loki的微笑像从特鲁尔行省的冰原上飘落的火蝴蝶。  
这听起来像是蝴蝶被冻死了。那本枯燥的地理学术专著上必定讲过，只可惜他还没有阅读到属于它的那一章节，不过，这倒给了Loki没话找话的契机，“请问火蝴蝶是何物？”

“是在特鲁尔冰原上盛开的一种花朵。”使节说。  
“我期待着见到它的那一天。”Loki礼貌地收起了右手。

辩论赛至此结束。黄金的夕阳走进了黛绿群山，Loki款款迈出了金白色的赛场。  
“殿下。”有人在他背后，匆忙地请他停留片刻。

Loki回过头去，一名身穿金蓝色盔甲的年轻骑士撞进他的眼睛里。  
王子殿下祖母绿般的目光逐渐向上，骑士的头盔顶端突兀地钩着一根墨绿色的缎带，缎带上点缀着一行闪烁着冰河光芒的钻石，钻石排列成星辰的模样，缎带长长的末端晃晃荡荡地扫着他的下巴，像旗帜上的流苏。看来他把自己当成了一支小心翼翼地托着旗帜流苏的旗杆，这有点滑稽。  
“这是您的缎带吗？”骑士的声音从面铠下流了出来，犹如一条印满了太阳金光的河。面铠的遮蔽使得Loki看不到他真实的容貌，就像无法从河水倒影中得知太阳的原样，“它从一只珍珠色鸽子的嘴里落下来，掉在我的头盔上。我不能够擅自用手指触碰这根缎带，因为它还在等待您的归来。”

Loki不禁倒吸一口凉气。几圈红宝石镶嵌出火焰色的狮鹫徽纹，在骑士的面铠上张牙舞爪。  
金色、蓝色，还有红色。

烦躁一点一滴地累积成潮，Loki平静地盘算着，要不要把平静地扣在腰间的短刃平静地抽出来，再干脆利落地朝他来上那么一下。  
而他也确实这样干了。


	2. Chapter 2

Loki固然能用短刀洞穿金蓝红骑士的幻觉，但洞穿不了面前的Helblindi。是的，由于大臣将Loki在议事大厅的发言毫无遗漏的呈报给了Helblindi陛下，现在陛下屈尊降临到了Loki的宫殿。起先，他们还能友好地坐在各自的座位上，侍从为两位端来混合了甘草和百里香的蜜酒，慢慢的，蜜酒变了味道，这场体面的对话也变成了相互抨击和彼此指责。更严谨的说法是，这场指责是单方面的，很明显，从脸红耳赤的程度上来看，Helblindi的火气比较炽盛，Loki反而冷静的过分，他像一根针，以反驳的话语为线，将Helblindi词句里的漏洞一个又一个地缝补好。  
Helblindi：Loki，你可知道你在说些什么？你以为你通过幼稚荒谬的举动反抗了阿斯加德所谓的权威，事实上，那权威不止是在维护古老的规矩，难道你想要孤身踏进约顿的王宫，扮演一个奴颜婢膝的流浪者，乞求霜巨人收留你？维护古老的规矩，恰恰显示了神域对你的重视，更是为了让你得到霜巨人足够的重视！  
Loki：听起来真像是为了我的福祉着想。我尊敬的陛下，亲爱的兄长，可我何时不是孤身一人？阿斯加德需要战无不胜、音乐、诗歌、美丽、光明、丰饶，却从不需要所谓的恶作剧、变形者、谎言、计谋、矛盾、欺骗，不然为何偏偏是我被推向了约顿海姆？迟来的重视有何意义？弗如承认你只是为了那虚伪的尊荣。睁开眼睛吧，阿斯加德的王，别被短暂的和平假象给迷住了，以为已能够用往昔的荣耀再度轻视和挟持约顿海姆。约顿人是一群渴望鲜血的恶兽，面对恶兽，你的选择除了从一开始就绝不退让，便是在失败后，暂时忍让小节以图反击。否则，你的尊荣只有唯一的下场，那就是被彻底砸成碎片。  
Helblindi：我真应该召开一次只允许阿斯加德王族成员参与的集会，让Tyr、Idun、Forseti、Bragi、Hermod等人都前来聆听你这一番刻薄的长篇大论。神域难道将你这热衷于挑起矛盾的变形者驱逐出境了吗？况且神域的陵墓也接纳了你那来自赫尔海姆的异族母亲的灵魂。而今，我早已不再奢望你记住这份关乎于血脉的感情，可你总得承担起属于你的那一份责任！  
菲薄的刀刃反射出幽亮的冷光，噙在Loki的唇角，他微弯的唇角将冷光幻化为一丝意味不明的笑容，“哦，血脉与责任的绑架？我已经承担过了，证据就是我同意了这场伟大的婚约，我不会再用实际行动践行第二次对‘子虚乌有的责任’的承担。而且，你们真的给过本人第二个选择么？假设我不同意这场伟大的婚约，恐怕我迟早会被捆绑在纳尔弗山山顶的石头上，眼睁睁看着你们纵容毒蛇的毒液灼烂我的头颅。”

关于“捆绑在诺尔维山的石头上”，一时间，Helblindi没法对它作出更好的回答，因为在他们之中确凿有人讲过这样的话，是脾气急躁的Ullr用他喊狩猎口号时的大嗓门说的。Ullr站在会议桌前说，要是Loki胆敢回绝这桩婚事，他就会亲自把Loki押送到阿斯加德西方边境荒芜人迹的纳尔弗山上，用捆绑巨狼的绳索把他捆绑在纳尔弗山顶的石头上，让毒蛇爬到他装满了诡异想法的头颅上。  
这一幅画面是否值得想象？Helblindi无从得知。即便这一幅画面确凿在他的脑海里停留了几秒钟。  
但Loki缺席了这次会议。出于Loki作为神灵时的职责，和他飘忽不定的性情，很少有人愿意邀请他前往，他也对阿斯加德各种大大小小的会议摆出了“缺乏兴致、不肯配合”的冷淡态度。他是怎么知道Ullr讲过这样的话的？

Helblindi拒绝追究这个无关紧要的秘密，谈话进行到这里，已经没有再进行下去的必要了，再说，Loki必定要坐在婚车上了。国王余怒未消，大步踏出了Loki的宫殿。月亮升起来，月光像烧熔的水晶拉出的长丝，Loki往水晶杯里倒满了蜜酒，他走到窗下，把自己扔进堆着灰绿丝绸靠垫的躺椅里，一鼓作气地将水晶杯里的蜜酒倒进喉咙。  
酒精的热度在兴奋地奔跑，像他看到会议大厅里面的阿斯加德臣子们五颜六色的面容时那么兴奋；蜜酒在他的胸腔里燃烧，像他得知自己不得不去履行婚约之时熊熊燃烧起的忿怒与忧愁。Loki为阿斯加德的灾难而亢奋狂喜，又为阿斯加德的灾难而悲伤难抑，如同他总是把谎言说得像真话，又把真话说得像谎言——管他的呢。Loki扬起手，水晶杯在半空中划出一道晶莹如月光的弧线，月光追随着水晶杯前去殉情，殉情是一场甜蜜的灾难，二者一道受难，一道沉进了倒映着北方天鹅星座的湖水中。

尤弥尔历第七个千年里的第六百八十五年，Loki从阿斯加德的彩虹桥上出发，沿着天鹅星座升起的方向行走，终点是约顿海姆的王宫。  
婚车的外形是一只白银的天鹅，天鹅的身上装点着纯金的蝴蝶与珍珠的玫瑰，出发的时候，Loki会坐在天鹅的翅膀之间，唱诗班在他周围弹唱颂歌，弦乐、管乐、男高音、女低音，歌声上扬，玫瑰和蔷薇的花瓣降落。四千九百九十九岁的大祭司用拇指往Loki的额头上涂抹香膏，仿佛枯叶蝶飞过春雪。  
大祭司询问Loki，殿下还有什么话想要说给您的亲人、友人、臣民们听吗？  
Loki诚实地回答，我想吐。  
整个阿斯加德沉默了，Loki被迅速地塞进了婚车。

天鹅婚车一路飞向北方，绿草和鲜花的喧闹一分一分消褪，苔原和荆棘露出头来窃窃低语。约顿海姆的使节队伍在两国的交界处等候Loki。  
约顿海姆的国王当然没有来，为期七天七夜的瑟洛特格尔密尔狩猎节帮助他得到了一个长假。

刀尖似的北风在雪地上旋转着跳舞，奇形怪状的岩石们当无声的听众。Loki的婚车得穿过约顿海姆的九个行省，他路过五个行省，在剩下的四个行省内略作休息。离开神域以前，Loki读完了《约顿海姆、霜巨人的历史以及通论》，还有像接近三分之二个霜巨人那么高的语言学理论、地理通考、人文志。书里谈到了只绽放在特鲁尔行省的高原上的火蝴蝶，发源于赫瓦格密尔火山附近的十二条埃利伐加尔长河的某一条流经此地，火蝴蝶树牢牢扎根在河水浸润过的每一寸土地上，花朵酷似血红的重瓣玫瑰。  
眼下，他们正停靠在特鲁尔行省。

Loki还不能很好的适应寒冷的天气，他裹在好几层鹅绒被子里瑟瑟发抖，坚强地开口，“我要骑马去高原上看火蝴蝶。”

特鲁尔总督府的侍从，为瑟瑟发抖的Loki牵来一匹和他的黑丝绒披风同色的马，Loki只从阿斯加德带走了自己的黑丝绒披风，披风兜帽又特地镶了一圈丰厚的皮草，他系好嵌着钻石星辰的墨绿缎带，长如冬夜的披风快要拂到马镫上，丝绒与马尾闪烁着相似的光。  
他咬着牙，恶狠狠地奔驰在高原上，侍从和卫兵们一言不发，不远不近地跟随着他。

荆棘在雪地间的缝隙里挣扎，Loki骑着马，不停往前跑，约顿人说，火蝴蝶就绽放在这片有河流经过的高原上。  
耳边只刮过风声，叮叮当当。

马呼哧呼哧地喷热气，积雪的高原驱赶着银灰色的地平线，在脚下隆隆滚动。Loki怀疑，这次旅程将令自己患上雪盲症。

直到前方出现了火焰色的巨龙军队，河水流着血，巨龙在歌唱。  
Loki用力抽打着马背，马跑得更快，更快更快，他坐在马背上，脸颊逐渐发烧。Loki说不清楚，他是在追赶巨龙，还是追赶歌声，他和马一起目眩神迷地停在河边喷热气，惊动了几头饮水的灰褐色驯鹿，火焰色的巨龙进化成生长在河流两岸的火蝴蝶树，火蝴蝶艳丽浓厚到极点的花朵落满一地殷红。花像鲜血，枝干像黑铁，河水像银子，河床像雷霆，河的两岸是雷霆的左右两端，Loki站在雷霆左端，依靠河流生存的渔人们搭建起的三角兽皮帐篷，稀疏地散落在对岸花树的枝影间，若隐若现。帐篷里有人在弹奏尼古赫帕，歌声就从那里传来，约顿男人的独唱低沉温柔地飘动在河面上，像在最南方的国度、本应在穆斯贝尔海姆下起的雨——金子在太阳底下炸裂，熔化成雨水，落在了约顿海姆的雪原上。  
歌声讲述了一个故事。Loki调动起他学过的每一个约顿词语，试着把故事的拼图拼凑完整。  
幸亏这个故事不太难懂，还是多数人都喜爱的大团圆结尾。牧马的少年与富商的女儿互相爱恋，富商将金发的女儿锁入闺房，禁止她同少年相见，少年明了盘旋在爱人心头的苦楚，白日里，他去集市肉铺里买来几块肥美的肉，黑夜里，他越过富商宅院的高墙，用肉喂饱了宅院里乱跑的猎狗，不许它大叫；用爱人赠给他作信物的蝴蝶花发针，撬动把闺房变成牢狱的铜锁，少女欣喜地走出闺房，与少年一起私奔到埃利伐加尔河的河岸旁，从今以后，再也不分离。  
故事也不太严谨。Loki暗暗地想，为什么高墙能够如此轻易的被越过？为什么爱情注定要在埃利伐加尔的河边画上句号？

所以，它永远只会是一个活在歌里的故事。

不管怎么说，这首歌还是暂时让Loki忘记了这里是约顿海姆的雪原，他的呼吸渐趋平稳，心脏恢复跳动。便装的侍从和着甲的卫兵们依旧不远不近、一动不动地停在他身后，跟冰雕没有什么两样。鉴于Loki的心情出乎意料地好了起来，他决定大发一回慈悲，让他们其中的某一人活动活动僵硬的四肢，Loki伸出手，洁白的云絮飞过，他从头顶折下一枝绽满火蝴蝶的花枝，“请将花枝送给对岸那位唱歌的人。”

“要是他问起我，就告诉他，我是个永远都在奔跑的牧马人。”  
话音刚落，花朵窸窣作响，河水银光流动。Loki转身，策马离去。

渔人的帐篷里，酒气浓郁，肉香膨胀，橡木长烟斗里塞满了和少量椴树蜜一起搅拌过的辛辣烟丝，烟雾蒸腾。帐篷中溢满祥和温暖的昏暗，侍从举着流血的花枝，钻进一个又一个帐篷，谁是对岸那位唱歌的人？  
他钻进第七个帐篷，一个横抱着尼古赫帕的高大身影抬起头来，几股卷曲的发缕从黑色皮革斗篷的兜帽里滑出，像金子雨水落在玄武石上。

他抬起头来，帐篷放光亮。

金头发的约顿青年听完侍从的来意，他将尼古赫帕放在膝头，接过火蝴蝶花枝，笑容愈发清朗而明快，于是烟灰变成金砂，帐篷变成神殿，日轮在海洋色的穹顶绽开，被点燃的星河在光束里旅行。  
他问，送花的人是谁。  
他一连问了三遍，才把愣住的约顿侍从唤醒，侍从照实回答，送花的人是个永远都在奔跑的牧马人。

“永远，奔跑。”青年仔细琢磨着这两个词的含义，“很遗憾，看来他不会停下来，我也不能请他到帐篷里喝杯酒，再暖暖身子了。”  
坐在金头发青年身边的同伴们发出一阵善意的哄笑，“说不定你曾经在什么时候伤过他的心，所以他决定不再为你停下来了。”

送花的牧马人没能得到这杯酒，但代表牧马人去送花的侍从得到了，他喝了三杯酒，又抽了一些烟，吐着云吹着雾，然后跟帐篷里所有的人告别。足音渐远，金发青年往火堆里掷了几根木柴，火焰更旺盛，热气把周围的空气烫出略微扭曲的波纹，木柴烧着的声响噼噼啪啪，像小小地打了一场雷。雷神是Thor的绰号，用来概括他在战场上的威风凛凛，这位从瑟洛特格尔密尔狩猎节结束之后，便时常微服出游的金发约顿国王微笑着，将火蝴蝶花枝放在尼古赫帕的琴弦上，花枝会令人联想到春天与爱情，关乎于爱情的最高仪式之一莫过于婚约，因此，难免有人谈到了Thor的联姻对象，以一种很难形容的语气，“那名阿萨人，现在正巧就在特鲁尔的总督府呆着。”  
“哦。”Thor拿起一杯酒，他的表情变得肃穆，联姻对象让他记起自己还是个国王，而当国王和当旅行家是两码事。他往喉咙里倒酒，“这不忙，反正我迟早会见到他的。”他似乎不太想继续这个话题，他信手把空酒杯扔进了火堆，飞起的火星蓬勃如森林，他起身提议道，“趁着夜色还没降临，我们再去打一会儿猎吧，沿着埃利伐加尔河前进。”  
勇士们齐声欢呼。

弓箭上沾着汗渍，蹄铁上黏着泥迹。火蝴蝶落花与河水交融的气味像薰衣草，驯鹿、麋鹿和狐獾在落花织成的地毯上四处奔逃，地毯被揉皱了，露出在天光下反射出星芒的积雪地，钻石般的星芒在雪地上闪烁，在墨绿的草叶上闪烁。  
Thor翻身下马，弯腰，将闪烁着星芒的草叶拾起。火蝴蝶落进长河，落在他的头顶，顺着河水远去，顺着他的头发滑落，银与赤，金和红。

不是草叶，是一根墨绿色的缎带，缎带柔软，缠绕在Thor的手指上。缎带上点缀着一行闪烁着冰河光芒的钻石，钻石排列成星辰的模样。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我也不知道这群人为什么需要医师，就当他们只是能力比较牛叉的外星人吧

约顿海姆是一场灾难。  
Loki在特鲁尔的高原上骑着马狂奔，为此遗失了一根对于披风的整体美观性来说不可或缺的墨绿缎带。现在，它在哪儿？总之Loki找不回它了，它现在应该被哪一只路过冰原的雪号鸟给叼走了，丢进鸟巢里，干树枝和雪片敲打着缎带上的钻石，敲打出细碎的旋律，雏鸟在这首金属色的催眠曲中安睡。  
约顿海姆的婚礼是一场灾难中的灾难。  
约顿的王都在北方的最北方，宫殿青黑幽黯，玫瑰冻出鲜红，约顿人皮肤冰蓝，黄金、宝石、兽牙披挂于他们习惯了赤裸的上身，下身围着动物毛皮或者花色斑斓的织物，或许是因为寒冷，多余的举动会消耗体内珍贵的热量，他们大多像石头一样沉默寡言、缺少表情、态度严峻。Loki在婚礼正式举行的七天前，抵达约顿海姆的王都，提前七天为婚礼做准备。约顿海姆的暖季完全不能称之为暖季，寒意的毒液渗透进他的骨髓，他头昏脑涨地度过了七天，在第八天，脸色像雪的Loki坐在银天鹅婚车的翅膀之间，黑发上戴着一顶由十二条纤细的玫瑰花蔓连缀而成的冠冕，铂金做花蔓，珍珠做花苞。天鹅载着他，飞往位于王城最中心的尤弥尔大殿。

他来承受灾难。  
九大世界的王室婚礼可能都没什么区别。奏乐、歌唱、抛洒鲜花、走过地毯，祭司在始祖尤弥尔的祭坛前等待新人，念诵祷词、新人交换戒指、然后亲吻。  
但是总得有点儿不同，就像约顿海姆的树木永远难以像阿斯加德的树木那样，从枝干长出新生的翠绿春天，因为春天在北方之北只是一个代表着每一年的前三个月的数量单位。数百米长的织锦地毯从大殿的台阶延伸向大殿的祭坛，银天鹅降落，收拢羽翼，Loki走下婚车，礼仪官郑重地从侍女手中洒满红玫瑰花瓣、香屑和金粉的乌木礼匣里取出一条黑色丝带，丝带遮住Loki的眼睛，末端在Loki的脑后系了一个精巧的结。一片透着微光的朦胧夜色，在Loki的眼前陡然降临。

这是专属于约顿霜巨人的特殊婚俗。尤弥尔是九界原初的第一个生命，他活着的时候，天地间一片黑暗混沌，既无日月，也无星辰。冰霜巨人的祖先贝格尔米尔，只得与妻子在黑暗中结合。  
Thor也会被丝带遮住眼睛，他与Loki需要成为一对半盲人，他们需要在这条由黑色丝带构成的虚假夜色里，走过鲜花与地毯，聆听誓词，交换戒指，最后揭开丝带，亲吻对方。这叫做真爱之吻。  
变暗的光线令Loki觉得更冷，十二名侍从簇拥着他，还有十二名侍从捧着他长长的银丝斗篷，斗篷沉甸甸地压着他的骨头，他的骨头格格作响，大殿里十二株青铜灯树上缀满蜡烛，烛光像冰雪风暴，Loki顶着风暴，机械性的在地毯上挪动。往日沉默寡言如巨石的约顿人组成宫廷乐队，在地毯两旁吟唱来自冰天雪地的诗歌，歌声扩散，好似微风刮过石像，轻、低、模糊。他们唱：约顿海姆的玫瑰曾有一千种颜色。  
微风刮过石像，吹向月亮，从月光的土壤中，生长出千万朵星辉绮丽的玫瑰，晨雾一般的紫、新雪一般的白，丹蓝、砂灰、鹅黄……玫瑰像水晶和宝石灼烧时升腾的光焰，燃烧在约顿海姆的大地上。然而，唯有盛开在Loki脚下的，是鲜血一般的红。

“玫瑰被谁夺去了颜色呢？”  
整个王国的诗歌凝望着他，喟叹着问道。

太冷了。Loki感觉自己浑身上下只有思维还在运动。他在心里回应歌声里的问题：我怎么会知道，我现在变成了一个盲人，而约顿人不爱说话，就像哑巴那样一声不吭。一群蓝色石像似的哑巴聚集在一起，前来庆祝两个盲人的婚礼。

玫瑰流着血，石像在歌唱。

离祭坛越来越近。Loki的脖颈僵直地挺起来，视线穿过双眼前透着微光的夜色，他影影绰绰地看见某一具格外鹤立鸡群的石像站立在祭坛前，他猛然意识到，这石像是他传说中的丈夫，“雷神”Thor。Thor比在场的任何一具蓝色石像都高大，仿佛一座异常挺拔寥廓的山峰，也可能是因为其他的蓝色石像都穿着礼服，而这座山峰别出心裁地穿了一套垂着长披风的铠甲，铠甲有可能是暗金色，有可能是亮金色，也有可能是白金色，山峰还戴着一顶带翅的头盔，翅膀在头盔两侧扬起一双匪夷所思的弧度。铠甲跟头盔都很浮夸。Loki把项链小像从记忆里打捞出来。浮夸的、五颜六色的灾难。他忧伤地作出点评。  
点评结束了，他双脚麻木地停在Thor的左旁，从乐队口中发出的吟唱随之迎来了歌谱中的第一个高潮。歌声犹如飓风扫过，灯树上的冰雪风暴开始晃动，致使Loki出现了严重的热幻觉——太阳、海洋的光芒与气息包裹住了他。  
歌声暂时消失，祭司展开羊皮卷轴，念诵祷词。青黑色的尤弥尔大殿寂静如铁森林。  
祷词的尾音化成一根钉进尤弥尔石像底座的锋利长钉，他们在铁森林里交换戒指。

Loki的手指冰的快感受不到宝石指环的存在，他只知道山峰朝自己伸出了一根坚固的手指，他连忙抓起指环往上头套，像是投环，看准了目标、抛出去、得偿所愿。然后山峰拿起另一枚指环，他的动作比Loki舒缓得多了，他捧起Loki的左手，目光越过黑色丝带，居高临下地落在Loki的手背上，他似乎真的认为那枚指环拥有了尤弥尔等先祖的祝福。山峰虔诚、庄重、笃定、负责、悲壮地为Loki的无名指戴上婚戒。  
一切尘埃落定。

后来，尤弥尔死去，他的头骨化作天空，来自穆斯贝尔海姆海姆的火焰化作太阳。太阳升上天空，贝格尔米尔与他的妻子在第一缕日光中看清了彼此的面容，他们在日光之下，嘴唇互相触碰，九界的第一个亲吻诞生。  
真爱之吻。

但真爱究竟是什么？怀抱着鲁特琴的吟游诗人说：真爱令千年前的废墟重新变作雄伟的城池，又令雄伟的城池变成断井残垣、寸草不生的废墟，从废墟中飞出一对金蝴蝶。

Thor与Loki眼前的丝带被解开。Loki的脸色苍白如月光，铂金和珍珠的冠冕如寒霜，银丝长斗篷如雪国的云朵，他的双眼翠绿，一千只青碧的云雀飞入南方的森林。  
铁森林愈发寂静，观礼宾客的座位中却突然飘出了一句稚嫩若花蕊的轻呼，“妈妈，那是春天吗？”  
玫瑰被春天夺去了颜色。

金蝴蝶爆炸了。

天哪。  
天哪。  
天哪。  
Loki想要闭上眼睛，但是他没能成功。

头发如金雨，肤色如海水，眼瞳如火焰。

由于约顿人和阿萨人的身高有点儿差距，Thor不得不弯下腰来跟自己的结婚对象进行真爱之吻。Loki睁大了眼睛，笔直地瞪视着Thor，他根本分辨不出Thor的铠甲到底是暗金色、亮金色，还是白金色，他只看得到太阳光芒在宫殿高远的穹顶旋转绵延，璀璨的金红日光斩钉截铁地劈开青黑色的高山，露出苍蓝、冰蓝、矢车菊蓝的海洋，日光如纯金利剑在海洋间巡游，将海洋凿出大理石般深刻的轮廓，所过之处，雷霆轰鸣，金屑飞溅。  
他低下头来，宫殿放光亮。

Loki不喜欢寒冷，眼睛一见到过于耀眼的事物就会流泪，因此寒冷是灾难，过于耀眼的事物是灾难。他离开阿斯加德，来到约顿海姆，躲避了耀眼，迎来了寒冷，他以为感官层面上的灾难天平是平衡的，但命运偏偏告诉他，不，你还年轻，你不懂。  
倒塌的山峰哗啦啦地合拢，金蓝闪耀的海洋慢慢靠近他。  
海洋一分分地朝他接近，Loki一分分地向后仰。  
金蓝海洋显然对Loki躲避的举动有些不解，眼底聚拢起了含有探究意味的云翳。

Loki眼眶酸痛，泪流满面，露水从绿叶的春天上簌簌坠落。  
这是一场有史以来最严重的地震。Loki绝望地凝视着Thor，在心中默念：我要昏过去了。  
他昏了过去。  
他昏倒了，他会落到地上，后脑勺重重地磕在地板上，玫瑰冠冕上的珍珠碎成尘埃。因为露水不该落进心里，应该落在地上，所以他也会落在地上，正如枯萎的春天随露水落进泥土，消隐无踪。

玫瑰归顺春天，春天落入海洋，最后一只绿云雀飞入森林，Loki在湛蓝微醺的海风中睡去，在九界沉没、万籁俱寂的前夕，他听见金色的声音，“嗨，你还好吗？”  
海洋接住了他。

Jormungand全身挂彩，她连滚带爬地跑进了Loki的寝殿，像一只五颜六色的陀螺旋转进门。  
Loki摇晃着指间的酒杯，纤薄的嘴唇像染着鲜血，他用眼角瞟了一眼自己的女儿——尽管五官还处在模糊不清的阶段，但Loki能分辨出她的颜色。Jormungand的头发漆黑、眼眸碧绿、皮肤苍白，很好，她全身上下没有一丁点儿属于Thor的特征。他转身放下酒杯，以此姿势不动声色地避开了Jormungand的拥抱，Jormungand并未因此受到打击，她仍然兴致勃勃，“看哪，父亲，这不是我的血，我把七个哥哥溺死在冰海里，用佩剑捅穿了六个弟弟的心脏，五个妹妹被我推下雪山，约顿海姆的王位属于我了！”  
Loki在她的演讲中露出了笑容。  
Jormungand耸了耸肩，继续道，“就在这时，另一位父亲走了过来，向我表示祝贺。然而出于惯性，我又顺手把他从雪山上推了下去，他很难再被……唔，我是说他应该没法再被抢救回来了，他只能这样退位了，我很抱歉。不过，父亲，您知道的，我对王位没有那么大的兴趣，我只想去约顿海姆的高原上做个自由自在的猎马人。所以，约顿海姆的王位属于您了！”  
Loki的笑容持续扩大，色彩鲜明，效果夺目。他张开双臂，像个真正可亲的长辈那样，用怀抱迎接凯旋的Jormungand，“来，孩子，到这里来。”

Jormungand连滚带爬地扑过去。

她落进Loki的怀抱。  
Loki紧紧地拥抱了她。  
Jormungand的绿瞳孔正在扩散。

Loki缓缓地将插入Jormungand颈项的匕首拔了出来，玫瑰流着血。  
“为什么，你要杀了他？”Loki抚摸着Jormungand的脸颊，喃喃低语。

巨龙在歌唱。

月光凝固，海水涨潮，Loki被冲上桔梗色的沙滩，九界在潮涌声中冉冉浮出海面。  
九界跃过地平线，潮涌声一缕缕地褪去，他从梦中惊醒。

Loki的眼眶仍然隐隐作痛，但不再有流泪的冲动。他睁开眼睛，烛台的影子印在四柱床的围幔上，影子的轮廓如一枝含苞的鸢尾。鸢尾是深紫色的，Loki想到阿斯加德，他的寝宫的书架上有一本同色烫金封面的故事集，Loki突然忘记了作者的名字，却还记得书中的某一个故事，那个故事里写了半人半鱼的怪物，为了生活在陆地上的心上人舍弃鱼尾，虚假的双脚踏在地面上，痛得像是踩着利刃跳舞，故事的结尾，怪物没有得到真爱，化作了海上的泡沫。  
Loki读过许多悲惨的故事，这个故事不过是诸多悲惨中的某一类悲惨，引不起他更多的共鸣。不过，他认为怪物忍耐疼痛的能力值得赞扬，就像他命令自己的眼睛，命令它顽强地忍耐住阿斯加德神域里无处不在的光。

所以，尽管光芒会带来疼痛，但他早已学会如何不被光芒刺出泪水。

帐幔被掀起，故事集的幻象消散，Loki移开注视着鸢尾花的双眸。  
头发如金雨，肤色如海水，眼瞳如火焰。  
灾难向Loki露出了他壮丽辉煌的面容。

Loki竭力控制住想要流泪的冲动，他勉强成功了。  
诚然，Thor是个灾难。Loki蜷在一堆枕头和裘皮里，看着掀起帐幔、立在床边的Thor，一面想，然而他并不五颜六色，黄金项链里的小像对于Thor而言，是一个充满了灾难性质的概括，因为颜料永远无法概括光芒，他们真应该掉个个儿，如果Thor是阿斯加德人，那他一定会变成阿斯加德语里用来形容“光”的最高级词汇，被拨着索尔特里琴的宫廷诗人每天颂扬一万次，直到Thor躺进坟墓里为止。Loki酸溜溜地把皮草围毯朝肩膀上拉了拉。  
Thor望了回去，微微皱起了眉，他很肯定，敌人是不会用这种眼神盯着自己的，朋友更不会。也许他迟早还会与阿斯加德成为敌人，只是Loki现在并非他的敌人，也并非朋友，从法律意义上来讲，Loki是他的伴侣，他们在尤弥尔大殿交换过戒指。不，先别再提起白天在尤弥尔大殿发生的一切了。理清这层关系之后，Thor不再追究Loki那令人无所适从的眼神，他舒展眉目，唇畔露出笑意，朝霞在深夜升起，“我叫Thor。”他说。  
“我叫Loki。”Loki下意识地回答，音质沙哑的像风刮过废墟。  
他们对望着，仿佛第一次相遇。在废墟上。

“你在婚礼上昏倒了。”Thor挥手，侍女端着水杯走过来，Loki被搀扶着坐起，他倚着靠垫，接过水杯，听Thor道，“虽然你睡了很久，不过没有大碍，医师诊断过了，是心率过快引起的昏迷。”  
不是因为眼睛受到强烈刺激，抑或约顿海姆的糟糕天气使他失去知觉？Loki把水喝了一半，他将水杯还给侍女，他察觉到自己一定是出丑了，他几乎能想象到，当医师念出“心率过快”这四个字的时候，Thor和在场众人脸上的表情有多么精彩纷呈。急切的心跳象征着什么？象征紧张、焦虑、局促、激动。约顿海姆人肯定会往这个方向想：天哪，自命不凡的恶作剧之神，高贵的Loki殿下，他目睹了陛下黄金与海洋般的容貌，所有的谎言便都失效了，他一时之间兴奋过度，心率过快，所以昏了过去。  
“已经很晚了。”金色的声音持之以恒地对Loki施以尴尬的处刑，并且语气越来越轻快，“晚宴和舞会取消了，如果你还是觉得不太舒服，可以继续休息，没关系，我们已经是，嗯，伴侣了，你有权进行足够的休息。”  
如果你不需要你的声音，可以义务捐献给你那些不爱说话的蓝石头约顿臣民。Loki咬牙切齿地想。Thor此人缺少最基本的观察能力，他是怎么上战场的？是有人冒充他去征战吗？他请了一个代打？哦，也对，野兽在横冲直撞的时候不需要思考。  
即便如此，Loki还是不动声色，表情优雅，他还不想失控，“是的，陛下，我没事了，谢谢您的关怀。”

他安静地躺下来。

“没关系。”Thor说。侍女识趣地退出闪电宫的国王主卧间，合拢房门。Loki这才注意到，Thor只披了一件织金的长袍。光影一颤，Thor的长袍洒脱地落在地毯上，四柱床似乎晃了几晃，Thor躺在他身旁，沸腾的金蓝海风轻轻咬着Loki的耳垂。

从来没有人离他这么近过。Loki差点跳了起来，惊疑地瞪着Thor。

“怎么了？”Thor侧过头，看着Loki。约顿的教育希望他不必太喜欢眼高于顶的阿萨人，而他是国王，是战士，他也不满足于雷神的战场仅限于约顿海姆，因此他照办了，于是阿斯加德败退了。但Loki不太一样，他是自己的结婚对象，生活在冰雪国度的约顿人像是群居的狼，狼群一贯重视家庭，脱胎自血腥继承制的国王也得或多或少地做出表率。更何况，Loki是个孤身一人的病人，他甚至在尤弥尔大殿里，在众目睽睽之下昏倒了。Thor有点儿同情他了，他决定照顾一下Loki的情绪。  
Loki为何如此惊慌失措？国王陛下的手指有节奏地敲打着床单。  
“哈。”Thor他本来想揉一揉Loki的黑发，但这么做会吓到病人，因此他转而揉了揉自己的头发，“你不需要担心，我知道这件事，你才1300岁左右，也就是说，你刚成年不久，而且你今天不太舒服，就算那是新婚之夜里应尽的义务，我也不会勉强你去履行的。”  
他说得非常正义凛然。  
Loki只想用枕头闷死他。

瞧瞧，他在Thor眼中看到了什么，看到了同情。

Loki的表情彻底维持不下去了。他此生最讨厌的就是同情，无用的同情，像装饰在蛋糕顶端的糖水樱桃，透着不新鲜的虚假感，还有一股能够黏住舌头的含混甜腻，蛋糕才是主角，樱桃是可有可无的配角，它之所以能躺在奶油上，全然是出于蛋糕对它的容忍，来自主角对配角的容忍。Loki不需要同情这种东西，他在阿斯加德孤身一人，野蛮生长了1300多年的时光，他有充分的理由憎恨这迟来且无用的樱桃。Thor为什么要同情他？他被约顿海姆的寒冷打压，他的披风缎带不见了，他被塞进婚约，他在众目睽睽之下昏倒，他来承受灾难——所有的情绪汇聚成为一个针尖大的点，在Thor的同情目光里轰然爆炸，鸽子和蝴蝶四散，礼花和彩带齐飞。Loki猛然掀开被子，气势汹汹，以国王跨上战马的派头，“嘭”地跨坐在了Thor的身上。  
四柱床又晃了几晃。

“你在做什么？”Loki的臀部刚好压在他的腿间，隔着Loki的睡袍，Thor感觉自己的某个器官，似乎陷入了一团温软柔滑的花蜜。  
花蜜甜美，陷阱娇嫩。

事实上，他得承认Loki有点儿超出他的预料，或者说，是太超出了。Thor正视着他头顶的祖母绿眼睛。尤弥尔大殿里，他接住昏倒的Loki，露水降落，玫瑰晶莹，银丝长斗篷如雪国云朵。侍从给Loki闻迷迭香嗅盐，可他还是没有醒来，然后他们上了马车，再然后，Loki被送进套间，医师走了进去……Thor听完医师的结论，走出套间，几位大贵族在套间门外等他，礼服和饰物闪着星光。  
他告诉他们，各位，Loki没有大碍。

“陛下。”Thor低下头，索列姆海姆侯爵六岁的小女儿Skadi悄悄地拉着他的袖口，她的衣裙绣满了银色百合花，嘴唇如初生的淡红蔷薇叶，Skadi的神态泛着属于儿童的惴惴不安，脆弱如花蕊，“陛下，春天消失了吗？”  
“春天？”Thor错愕了一两秒钟，随后明白了Skadi的所指，他失笑，“他只是睡着了而已，一会儿就能醒过来。”  
“我听爸爸说，那是你的王后。”Skadi听完Thor的回应，脸上洋溢出满是崇拜的笑影，“哇哦，春天是你的王后。”  
金蝴蝶在黑天鹅绒的帷幔上飞舞，秋牡丹在舞步中渐次开放。Thor叹口气，金蓝色的Thor不太会对付粉色的孩子，“是的，Skadi，你是个小诗人。”

“我要强——”这个词有些粗鲁，即便他正准备这么做。Loki换了个说法，他骑在Thor身上，绿眼睛如春天驾到，“我来行使我在新婚之夜被赋予的权利了。陛下”


	4. Chapter 4

Loki正乘在他的身上，Thor直视着Loki——阿斯加德人的面容鲜艳而锋利，弧度如弯刀的细长眉毛，玫瑰花瓣般菲薄的双唇，漆黑卷发，雪色皮肤，碧青云雀展开翅翼，缤纷烂漫地飞出他的眼瞳，晶尘状的翠色星屑从羽毛上坠落，相互碰撞出绿琉璃从窑火中初醒时的跫音，指引着Thor的眼睛。Thor的眼睛望进Loki的眼睛，他缓缓地潜入了一片幽绿弥漫的薄雾。

薄雾将Thor的某段记忆包裹好，荡出今时今日的水面，远处是绯红的霞光。

童年时代的Thor从演武场上醒来。

他在进行战斗练习，已经练习了大半个下午。日光西斜，他终于感到了疲惫，Thor拖着武器，坐在台阶上，又从坐变成躺，他躺在演武场的黑石头台阶上，睡去了。  
这场小憩并未持续很长时间，他被奇异的鸟鸣声唤醒。  
Thor的睫毛在晚霞的油彩中轻微颤动了几下，霞光在他的睫毛间折射了几个来回，汇聚成两小簇闪烁着金红色琥珀光芒的海潮，他睁开眼，海潮汇聚又分离。  
一只生着长翎羽冠的青鸟残影，从他的梦境里渺然远逝，鸟鸣声熄灭了。

它是一只短暂地出现在Thor梦中的鸟，想来，应当是虚幻的造物，来自于Thor的臆想，但Thor不这么认为，尽管它出现在他的梦里，却未必不是真的，约顿海姆没有幽绿色的鸟儿，他迫切地想知道它的名字。Thor从石阶上一跃而起，他踩着夕阳下薄薄的积雪，跑的飞快，一路跑进了王宫的藏书馆。  
藏书馆的气味像寡言少语的木本植物聚落，Thor带着积雪与汗水的气味闯进来。负责看守藏书馆的Suttung在抽烟斗，他的双眼透过烟斗中溢出的云霭与发黄的厚镜片，无比困惑地审视着Thor。  
“好吧。”直到Suttung相信眼前这位不速之客确实是约顿的大王子，这可真稀奇，“殿下，您需要书吗？”  
“不。”Thor摇头，“Suttung，我知道你是约顿海姆学识最为渊博的人，我有问题要问你。”

接下来，Thor尽可能详尽地向Suttung形容了那只出现在他梦里的青鸟，为此，他特地模仿了一番青鸟的鸣声，幸好他还能记得它在梦里发出的奇异鸣声，舌尖抖动，牙齿相触，听上去像是在念一个相当佶屈聱牙的单词。Suttung浑浊的双目却为之一亮，他从扶手椅里站起来，摇摇晃晃地迈出脚步，穿过几道山脉般的云杉木书架，然后停在某一道山脉的面前，像从山体内部掘出了一块岩石，Suttung从书架上取出了一本山羊皮封面的大部头。  
Suttung窸窸窣窣地翻起了书，“找到了。”他说，“殿下，您得原谅我，我老了，所以，记忆有时候会说谎。”

Thor的鸟儿有名字。不过确切地来说，它原本的名字失落在了雾蒙蒙的时光里，因为在更加久远的以前，这种鸟已在九界的大地上绝迹，它的叫声酷似古约顿语里“春天”的发音，典籍里称它为“密米尔的引路人”。这倒是殊途同归：密米尔已死，约顿海姆没有春天，其去向成谜。  
“而您梦到了它！”Suttung的语气格外激动，他的双手不停地挥舞，“还能念出古约顿语里的‘春天’，我是专门研究古约顿语言学的，我知道它有多么难念，殿下，这说明您有学习这门学问的天赋，您应该考虑一下……”  
“不不不不不，Suttung，太感谢你的解答了，今天天气不错，祝你做一个好梦。”Thor如临大敌，他扛起斧锤，用比飞快还要飞快的速度，迅速逃离了这片热切需要一个古约顿语言学接班人的植物聚落。

霞光消褪。Thor从幽绿色的薄雾中回过神来。  
“春天。”月亮宛若盛开的冰晶玫瑰，半长的金发在锦缎上铺展，他凝视着头顶的Loki，他无端地想起那只久违的小青鸟，舌尖抖动，牙齿相触，古约顿语的单词音节从Thor的唇间，低低地流转而出，仿佛龙为宝藏咏叹。  
“你在说什么？”Loki的动作为之一顿，他的手指细长且苍白，犹如银色的花藤，缠绕在Thor的金色发丝里。他似乎听到一句咒语。

“哦，没什么。”Thor举起双手，表示“服从”，他继续好整以暇地躺在Loki身下，“我是说，别害怕，你完全可以接着做你想做的事情。”

他将问题抛回给了Loki，这一次轮到Loki走神。  
银色的花蔓从金色的云端向下滑落，徐徐滑入蔚蓝色的冰海。Loki按住Thor的肩膀，他俯下身，光刺痛他的眼，Thor的呼吸涌动的愈发明显，一阵阵地拍打在他的颈项间，海潮迫近赤裸的、珍珠白色的岸。  
阿萨人不避忌性爱，并且还很热衷。如果Loki乐意的话，他可以在性爱中做一个地道的阿萨人。  
遗憾的是，他断定自己是性冷淡。

做爱无非就是那么回事儿：说些情话、抚摸、亲吻、插进去、拔出来。无论过程使出了什么花招，哪怕两个人泡在曼巴蛇的毒液里，本质也始终如一。Thor肯定不是他的情人，说情话的部分可以省略，那么，亲吻。Loki疑心自己坐着的是一面温凉的人形海冰，嘴唇是海冰身上唯一算得上柔软的东西，味道些微的咸涩，像鞣制过的皮革，这一定是个极度粗心的工匠，他没把皮革上的兽毛刮剔除净，Thor的胡茬刺疼了Loki的下巴。那他索性就把Thor的嘴唇当做皮革，Loki眨了一下眼睛，埋头吮咬着Thor的嘴唇，不太温柔的，甚至有些厌烦，或者是恶狠狠的，因为没人出自真心实意地咬住一块皮革。  
他咬的不太温柔，在Thor的唇畔留下几点花瓣似的齿痕，这种不太温柔不能对Thor造成任何伤害，反而像是一种略含辛辣的羞涩调情，蜂蜜里加嫩姜汁。Thor听凭了Loki的不温柔，何况这点恶狠狠的力道给他带来了一些别致的风景，珠灰丝绸的睡袍自Loki的肩头迤逦摆荡而下，睡袍的衣领上有丝缕繁复的的卷草暗纹，蜷曲纤细的草尖，指向从衣领间露出的一点儿乳晕，浅玫瑰色。更多的看不到了，若隐若现，但能够想象的到，浅玫瑰色向乳尖朝拜，花蕾含着苞的顶端颜色最深，褶皱柔嫩，一只蝴蝶的触碰都能使它颤栗、挺翘、绽开、滴出甜蜜的露水，一开始也许不会很多，没关系，总会有办法让它变多的。  
眼眸翠绿，露水是粉红。  
皮肤是雪，雪里藏着春天的洞穴，湿润能唤醒春天。

在这之前，先要唤醒湿润，洞穴内部躲着隐秘的泉眼，令无人造访过的泉眼吐出水来。Thor暂时还没有找到那洞口，他的指腹落在Loki的乳尖上，花蕾被催开一丝缝隙，花蕊怯生生地摩挲着指纹。

什么？

太可怕了。Loki浑身像过了一道闪电，本能使他化成闪电，Loki腾空而起，以闪电的速度送给Thor一记干净利落的肘击。  
变化来得太过突然，Loki的骨头像尖锐的冰锥，Thor捂住了肾，“你有什么问题吗？！”  
“你在侮辱我！”Loki的牙齿打战，他扯起皮草毛毯，紧紧裹住了身体，鲑鱼滑过埃利伐加尔河，他滑下了床。  
“我们是合法的！”Loki卷走了Thor的皮草毛毯，Thor光着膀子躺在床上，下半身精神抖擞，情况非常尴尬，他看起来像一个烦躁愤怒的滑稽剧演员，假使这真的是一场滑稽剧，观众们一定会笑逐颜开、鼓掌喝彩的，“而且，是你先开始的！”Thor大声喊道，雷声滚滚作响。  
“我后悔了！”Loki喊了回去。  
“所以这就是阿斯加德的诚意吗？”卧室内掀起了一小股以四柱床为受灾范围的龙卷风，Thor扬起手臂，一把掀起了床单，Loki瞪视着他，他以为Thor要把床单摔到地毯上，结果，Thor只是把它披在了身上，太蠢了，有史以来最愚蠢的刺绣雪叶菊床单披风，瞧啊，命运的丝线把Loki和如此愚蠢的灾难绑到了一起，他反抗灾难是为了尊严，应允灾难是为了尊严，和灾难上床是为了尊严，拒绝和灾难上床仍是为了尊严，命运好像非要看看他还能为了那点估计只有他自己在乎的个人尊严做出什么歇斯底里的滑稽挣扎，既然是滑稽剧，那就拉开幕布，欢歌上演吧，各位。“让你失望了吗？陛下？”Loki反问，“阿斯加德的诚意就是这样的，毕竟我算不上阿斯加德人，我有赫尔海姆的血统，就是那片常年阴云密布，沼泽里住满荆棘和食尸怪物的不毛之地，连约顿海姆如此野蛮的国度都不屑涉足它。我在阿斯加德是谁？恶作剧之神、欺骗之神、谎言之神、矛盾与争执之神，这下你总该清楚神域的诚意了吧，你只配得上我，光明、美丽、希望、丰饶全然同你无缘，当然这也没错，这就是你应得的！不，先别急着诅咒，恶作剧、欺骗、谎言、矛盾与争执也同样厌恶你，这是个皆大欢喜的公平结局，连尤弥尔的骨殖都要为之落泪欢呼了！”  
他一口气说完，他不奢望Thor能听得懂，或者，他从不奢望任何一个人能听得懂。  
Thor好像呆住了。这一番不带丝毫停顿的阐述足足令Thor的静止状态维持了三分钟之久，Loki坚持这是由于披风国王的愚蠢脑袋并不足以容纳上述词句，能消化得了的部分更是少的可怜。  
“原来如此。”Thor大概放弃消化了。  
此刻，冰花窗外的银月轮恰好和Thor的金发狭路相逢，Loki冷笑了一声，同时为这场狭路相逢而产生的风景深觉可惜。

“所以呢？Loki。”  
名字是一句咒语。  
就在咒语结束的下一秒，Thor披着床单，从床上大步跨了下来。他走近Loki，雪叶菊的鹅黄色花球在缎子上头闪闪发亮，花球小小的，小到有一丝稚气，负责为国王主卧挑选床品的后勤侍臣认为这是一种气质十分温馨，能够让情绪放松的花卉纹饰。  
然而，Loki现在觉得它很可怕，极其恐怖，尤其是在Thor的笑容的照耀之下。  
怒极反笑。  
Thor从未受到过这般莫名其妙的冒犯，好比他在打猎归来的途中，碰巧捡到一只被风雪冻伤的鸟，出于同情，他将鸟带回来，喂给它谷粒，可它缓过劲儿之后，却特意用尖细的鸟喙在他的掌心狠狠地凿出了伤痕。

言语消失了，阴影高大且汹涌，微带咸涩的温凉呼吸再度扑面而来，海风锤炼金块，冰蓝的太阳在酒里发酵。  
Thor轻而易举地抓住了他裸露出来的一段颈项，大拇指反复摩挲着后颈一小片牛乳色的肌肤，金粉在一瞬间呛满了Loki的胸腔。  
他正准备从心脏里咳出一只仓皇初生的金蝴蝶，他想，等我把这只蝴蝶吐出来，我就可以心安理得的对世界说晚安了。然而出人意表的是，Thor阻止了蝴蝶的出走，蝴蝶被迫咽回了Loki的喉咙，继续压抑在Loki的身躯里，扑扇翅膀，负隅顽抗。金色的蝶翅被Loki削瘦坚硬如荆棘的肋骨所刮伤，流出的血却还是玫瑰的红色——Thor竟然低下头，捧起他的脸颊，缓慢并专注地咬含住他的嘴唇，Loki的思维猝不及防地混乱了，他的舌尖发疼、发紧，隐隐尝到了血腥气，又甜蜜，又苦涩。Thor疯了吗？他居然在吻他，这能算是又一个吻吗？三是一个奇妙的数字：月亮有三种基本形态；有关于同一个问题的占卜不能超过三次；红、金黄、蔚蓝是三类最原始的颜色；命运分为过去、现在、未来三个阶段。以及，他们在今夜接了第三次吻。

这是最像吻的一个吻，尽管其中少不了Loki双手的推搡、牙齿的撕扯；Thor胳膊的自卫、唇舌的还击。两个人的唇间都黏着鲜血，分不清原主为何人的鲜血又把彼此的嘴唇缝合到一处，宛若火山与岩浆密不可分，但它还是今天最像吻的一个吻，因为，如若始终相持不下，胶着过久，筋疲力尽的双方就得将签订停战条约的事宜提上日程。岩浆自火山地表下迸发、流淌、速度衰减，熔岩呈现出枫糖糖浆的质感，随后第一只布谷鸟降落在这凝固的蜜糖湖畔，口中落下第一颗花种，蜜糖里开出星星模样的鲜花，滚烫芬芳的花海在双唇和双唇间旋舞，Loki是那个逐渐跳得气喘吁吁的，Thor抓住他发软的肩膀：别，别停止旋转，交给我，我们一起飞舞成雪国的星座。  
长长的白色皮草是雪国的云，云被交融的喘息声吹散，散开惹人探究的一线。  
Thor喘着粗气，手贴着云间那一线光滑如象牙的牛乳色，自然而然地描摹而下，他的手经过Loki的身体，走出一道蜿蜒的淡粉痕迹，犹如花蔓，花蔓一路悄悄延伸至终点，从终点露出的洞穴小而柔软，颜色要比粉花蔓的颜色更深一些，像一只深粉色的蚌。Thor的手指一鼓作气地挤了进去，Loki顿时一个激灵，猛地绞住了腿心，致使手指陷入了一口稍显干涩的紧窒陷阱，它紧密地咬住Thor的指节，Loki不受控制地发出惊惶的尖叫，“你疯了！”  
“我没有疯，你最好放松一些。”Thor把他压到卧室门上，并且发出警告，“我现在没有办法退出去。”

“你这个……”学术理论跟实战往往不是一回事，Loki临时放弃了对疯狂约顿人的控诉，“怎么放松？”  
“就是松开，像呼吸一样。呼吸会吗？小嘴巴一张一合。”Thor耐心地解释。  
“所以，我松开，你就会退出去？”  
“不。”  
“疯狂的约顿人！”


End file.
